Daddy!
by kbbandgirl
Summary: Komui and Reever are finally together... but then a small boy shows up at the Order claiming to be Reever's son. M for later KoRee-ness. KomuixReever


A/N: Just to reiterate, no Mpreg. I've been playing around with this idea for almost two years and it just won't leave me alone. This can be set after any of my KoRee stories but in my head it's after "The Collapse" or "Coffee Soap."

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM my muse wouldn't sit still that long.

Lenalee couldn't believe her eyes. On her way back from picking up a few things in the little village near the order she saw a little boy, about five or six, who looked exactly like Reever. It was eerie. The child's mother spotted Lenalee, picked up her boy, and headed over.

Lenalee met her half way. "Hello, how can I help you?"

The woman smiled apologetically, "I'm on my way to take my son to see his father, but it might be a little awkward, and I'm not quite sure where the Order is… so if you could take him…"

"He's in the Order?" She asked astonished. After all, what where the chances of one Order member having a child who looked exactly like another? Maybe it was one of the Finders? She hadn't met them all yet.

"Yes, Dr. Wenham. He works in the science department, most likely in the chemistry area."

No one really used last names in the Order so it took Lenalee a few seconds to go through the list of scientists. There was only one option.

"Reever?"

"Yes, that's right. You know him?"

Lenalee nodded still slightly dumbfounded, "Okay, I'll take him."

The woman smiled, "Thank you so much, I'm Anna by the way, I'll be back in a week," she handed over a suitcase, "here are his things. Ian is very well behaved, he won't be much trouble. Just give him a stack of books and he'll entertain himself for hours."

Xxxx

Lenalee took the little boy back with her. She did her best to sneak into the science department, Ian padding silently behind her like a duckling. First she had to drop off the present she'd gotten for her brother (she'd hide it under some paperwork as a reward), then she had to find her brother and Reever.

When she reached her brother's office she turned to Ian and smiled, "Wait here I'll be right back."

He nodded seriously.

She hadn't been gone for more than fifteen seconds when Komui came barreling towards his office with his irate lover only a few paces behind ranting about how paperwork came before robotics. Komui stopped when he saw the kid, wondering if he was having another caffeine hallucination. A heartbeat latter Reever caught up.

The little boy reached up at the blonde, "Daddy!"

Komui almost fainted.

Reever walked over and scooped him up. "Ian, why are you here? Is everything all right? Is your mother okay?"

Ian nodded, "Mummy had an important conference. She sent you a letter, didn't you get it?"

"No, I'm afraid that my boss is rather disorganized, so a lot of my mail goes missing, but I am very glad to see you."

Komui whimpered. The rest of the science department was peeking out over their books with shock and awe.

Lenalee came out of the office hiding a smile at how adorable the two blondes looked. Now that she saw them together, there was no question that Reever was the boy's father; they even had the same hairstyle. "His mother said she'd be back to collect him in a week."

Reever thanked her and went to get lunch and settle the both of them in his old room.

Xxxx

Hours later Komui was sitting in his office still in complete and utter shock. Reever, his Reever, his Reever who he'd been romantically involved with for almost a year, and who he'd been obsessed over long before that… had a child. A child that Komui hadn't known about because Reever had never told him. Generally that's the kind of thing you tell your boyfriend about isn't it? He had thought he knew everything about Reever but he was wrong. And it wasn't as if Reever had been unaware that he had a son, he knew the child by name. Did that mean Reever had a wife as well? After all Reever was the sort of guy who'd marry a girl if she got pregnant. ( But no they'd had that conversation when a pair of scientists had gotten married.)

What was more he hadn't been able to talk to Reever since and it had already been seven hours. Reever was proving to be an awesome dad. He'd moved back into his old room too, and though Komui had to admit it was the logical decision while the kid was visiting, he couldn't help but wonder if it signaled the end of their relationship.

Xxxx

Komui could tell that Reever was avoiding him and it broke his heart.

Reever could tell that Komui was getting more and more depressed so on the third day of Ian's stay when his son had gone to bed, he walked into Komui's office and flopped down on the couch.

"We need to talk."

Komui winced and began to sobbing, "You're going to break up with me!"

"What? No! I'm not! I'm just not keen on being molested in front of my six year old son!"

"Why didn't you tell me about him?"

Reever stood up with a sigh. He walked over and sat on Komui's lap, tucking his head under the supervisor's chin. (Komui squeezed him tight, suddenly feeling much better).

"It's complicated," he began, "My cousin Reese, who I was close to, married Lizzie, a good friend of mine from university. They couldn't have a baby so Lizzie's cousin, Anna, and I helped them out through bio donations."

Komui was overwhelmed with relief.

Reever continued, "But when Ian was two Reese and Lizzie died in a hotel fire. Ian was staying with Anna at the time, and she's been taking care of him ever since. I just feel kind of guilty because I can't do much to help out… but Anna and her 'business partner' are doing a great job with him."

Xxxx

Reever had meant to get up and go back to his room before Ian woke up, but he ended up falling asleep on Komui's lap.

Komui petted Reever's hair, smiling softly. He would get the blonde to tell him everything. And he wanted to learn everything he could about Ian, because he might gain valuable insight about what his beloved Reever was like as a child.

To be continued…

A/N: I've always wondered how Komui would get along with children….. What do you think?


End file.
